


bitch (complimentary)

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Derogatory Language, Jewelry, M/M, Possessive Behavior, roman's weird fucked up face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Roman adorns Jason with gifts and they fuck.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	bitch (complimentary)

Jason wakes up to something strangely cold on his finger. Scratch that, finger _s_. Grumpily, he cracks an eye open and sees Roman perched on the edge of the bed. He closes his eyes again to properly wake up. 

"Bout damn time," Roman says. "You plannin' on sleeping all day?" Considering last night he went out drinking with his brothers, he damn well might. He has an awful hangover and hasn't slept near enough to stave it off completely. Dick still loves to party way too much for Jason. 

"Fuckin' maybe," Jason grumbles back. Roman continues to slip rings onto his fingers and he does nothing to deter him. They're cold but the room is pleasantly warm, more than warm enough to sleep naked, and Roman's soft hands against his skin is nice. He peers his eyes open again to look down at him and the wooden box he's pulling them out of. 

"What'd'ya want?" Jason asks mildly. 

"Maybe I just _want_ to get my bitch somethin' nice," Roman replies with a scoff. Jason murmurs a noise of disbelief in return as a heavy watch is slipped into his wrist. This kind of stuff is too shiny and fancy for him to really care about but Roman likes it and Jason likes the attention. He'll tolerate it if Roman's the one putting it on him. 

"Weren't you supposed ta be dealin' with Naomi last night?" Jason asks. "Guessin' it went well?" 

"Went better than well," Roman says. Jason tilts his head a little to look at some of the rings on his fingers. He can very distinctly tell one of them is Naomi's and more specifically, the very prized fight ring he never took off. Clearly the night went very well for both of them. 

"You cleaned up," Jason comments dryly. Roman laughs.

"Nah, sorry kid, didn't get a drop on me," he assures. Jason grunts in discontent. Still, Roman continues to adorn him with the various bits and pieces he's brought back, not all of them from Naomi but all of them shiny and gold. His fingers are littered with rings both jeweled and not, his wrists with bracelets and his arms with bands. Roman leans over him to tie a gold cuff around his neck and it fits so perfectly, Jason finds it hard to believe it was pilfered. His neck is weighed down with several other gold chains from fine lines with gems hanging off them to thicker chains polished painstakingly. 

Roman pushes his hair back and Jason tilts against his palm. The jewelry feels heavy and enveloping, like cold, restricting snakes. Jason adores it. He sits up a bit, grabs Roman's gaudy tie to pull him down, and kisses his disfigured face where his mouth would be. The damage to his facial muscles and skin means he can’t really _smirk_ anymore, but Jason can feel the twitch of what remains attempting some kind of reaction. Jason wraps an arm around Roman’s shoulder to manhandle him down further, gold glimmering in the corner of his eyes. 

As much as Roman is a big man, Jason is still bigger and more importantly, more fit. Jason mouths at Roman’s face as he drags him down to the bed. Roman braces a forearm above his head to steady himself and straddles Jason’s waist between his knees, leaving his free hand to trace Jason’s warm, soft stomach. He might not be able to kiss, but he can still bite. Grabbing a handful of Jason’s hair, he pulls his head back to expose his throat and add to the already layered bruises there. There’s nothing gentle about them, each one intended to bruise and mark, even scar- each one going straight to Jason’s weepy cock. 

Roman runs his tongue along the gold cuff around Jason’s neck. 

If it really is custom, and Jason truly can’t believe it’s not, he has no doubt it’s engraved, too. 

Jason unbuckles Roman’s belt with both hands and slips his hand into his slacks, cupping his swelling hard on in his palm and eliciting a low groan from him. He pushes the waistband of his boxers down to pull it out and stokes it in both hands, slicking his precum down its length. Roman bites his collar bone and Jason arches into it, his own hard on already dripping onto his belly. Roman runs his hand up to palm his pec, squeezing it in his fingers and rubbing Jason’s stiff, fawn nipple with his thumb. 

It doesn’t take much effort for Jason to roll them over, hooking a strong thigh around Roman’s hip and flipping them in a single move. He straddles Roman’s lap with his hard cock pressed firm into Roman’s and grabs a handful of his tie. Jason runs his tongue over his lip as he feels the front of the cuff and sure enough, he can feel the roughness of the engraving. 

“What’s’it say?” he asks. 

“Take a guess,” Roman replies smugly. 

“‘n what do I get if I’m right?” Jason asks. 

“Anything you want, baby,” he assures. Jason smirks, rutting his hips to grind their cocks together. 

“Don’t I already get anythin’ I want?” he replies. He reaches to the bedside table and takes the lube from the top drawer, keeping his other hand wrapped in Roman’s tie. He pops the tab open with his thumb and pours a generous amount down Roman’s cock before discarding it among the sheets. Roman’s fingers dig into his thighs- marked up nearly as much as his neck. 

“Maybe I spoil you too much,” Roman says. Jason strokes the lube down his cock with slow, loose movements until it and his ring covered fingers are slick and shiny. 

“Suggestin’ I didn’t earn it,” he says. “What’s the point’a bein’ your bitch if I don’t get spoiled?” He shifts up onto his knees and slicks his inner thighs with his hand, running his fingers over the piercing just below his sack and tracing his twitching hole with a pair of fingers. Jason holds Roman’s cock steady as he positions himself over it, allowing the tip to prod his hole just a little. Roman’s fingers bite into his strong thighs harder. He wants to push and pull but Jason gives a yank on his tie, tightening it just a fraction. 

“Sounds like someone’s gettin’ a little cozy,” Roman says in amusement if nothing else. Jason rocks back against his cock, letting it rub his piercing but still doesn’t push it in. 

“Say the word ‘n we can go back to cat ‘n mouse,” he assures. Roman laughs. 

“Now you ‘n I both know ain’t nothin’ good ever came outta being at each other’s throats,” he says. Jason makes a mild noise of agreement. He bites his lip as he pushes back, sliding down the full length of Roman’s cock in one unbridled move. The dull ache of suddenly being stretched and filled by his hard, throbbing cock pulls a greedy moan from Jason’s throat. He strokes his own cock as he settles, rubbing the pair of bars that sit right below his fringe. 

Jason pulls Roman’s tie as he rolls his hips back before beginning to ride his cock leisurely. Roman’s lack of most facial features can make it difficult to tell if he’s having a good time sometimes but ultimately, it doesn’t matter much to Jason as long as he’s getting off. He’s sure Roman isn’t any different. The low, arousing growl Roman makes is telling enough, though. Jason picks up the pace, lollying his head back and feeling the weight of the cuff and chains as he moves. Roman watches him with an intense, unwavering gaze; like a shiny object he covets. Jason loves it. 

An explosion from out in the town immediately gets Jason’s attention. He stops suddenly, glancing out the wall of windows for a sign of anything close by. It sounded far off but in a city of echoes, he of all people knows not to trust his hearing aides. 

Roman sits up. He grabs the cuff around Jason’s neck and with a little tug, makes him climb off. Jason gives him a mild look but he gestures him towards the window and Jason goes. Up closer, it’s much more clear where the sound came from; there’s a very tall, very distinct building on fire on the skyline. Roman runs his hand up Jason’s leg and pushes against his back, his hard cock impolitely prodding his thigh. 

“I thought things went _well_ with Naomi?” Jason asks dryly, reaching back to stroke Roman’s cock. 

“Who said it didn’t?” Roman replies. “We came to an agreement.” Jason takes a hold of his tie again, tugging it over his shoulder and pulling him closer. He braces his forearm against the glass as he reaches back to guide Roman’s cock back to his twitching hole. Roman gladly takes the hint, grabbing his hips and pushing back in to the root. Jason groans, fingers clenched against the glass as he watches the show. 

“An agreement where you killed him ‘n burned his buildin’ down?” he asks. Roman bites into his shoulder. 

“Well, I got what I wanted,” he says. “I’d say that went well.” 

Yeah, no, that checks out. 

Roman fucks him quick and rough, his hard cock jabbing Jason's prostate again and again and Jason just demands more by pulling his tie tighter. As much as he's learned not to tie it in a way to actually let Jason choke him so easily, the smooth fabric in his hand lengthens with every tug. Roman's nails dig into his skin like his teeth in his neck, only deterred so slightly by the gold in his way. 

Jason catches sight of his reflection in the window and the shiny gold cuff around his neck with it’s curly, flourished engraving. _Roman's Bitch_. Not particularly creative but Roman never is. It still makes Jason stupid aroused, however, rumbling a hot sound as he feels the real weight of the cuff around his throat. Roman strokes his cock faintly, in just a few fingers, and Jason’s thighs jump in pleasure. 

“Whose,” Jason groans. 

“ _Mine_ ,” Roman growls back. 

“Yours,” he agrees breathlessly. 

“ _All_ mine,” he practically snarls into Jason’s shoulders. _All his_. Roman just keeps repeating ‘mine’ and his thrusts get rougher and his bites more possessive until Jason is a groaning, drooling mess. It doesn’t take much before his weepy cock is spilling its load, staining the window with his cum. Roman isn’t far behind, clawing the front of Jason’s thighs and sinking his teeth into the back of his neck hard enough to draw blood as he comes inside him, marking Jason in any and everyway he can. He ruts his hips a few times, riding out his orgasm before slowly pulling out and watching it run down the inside of Jason’s thighs. 

A fire still burns in dim Gotham. 

Roman is still as much Jason’s as Jason is his. 

Jason turns to rest his back against the window, wrapping Roman’s tie around his hand until he can grab it by the knot and pull him close. He kisses his mouth again and licks the faintest taste of blood from his teeth. 

“Try ta get rid’a me ‘n I’ll kill you and burn _your_ buildin’s down,” he warns. Roman grabs a handful of his ass. 

“What part of _mine_ didn’t you understand?” he replies. Jason eyes him for a moment before releasing his tie and walking past him. He shucks the rings off his fingers several at a time and discards them across thoughtlessly to the floor. Roman tucks himself back into his slacks. 

“I’m gonna go clean up the rest of your loose ends with Naomi,” he says. 

“That’s my bitch,” comes the amused reply but Roman’s already fixated on the fire he’s caused.

He’s a simple man. 


End file.
